


A night out

by MizukiChilton (orphan_account)



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MizukiChilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Peter go to the bar. And Mark is left having to take care of a drunk Peter</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night out

"Ch..cheers!" Peter shouts raising his mug of beer. Mark watches in amusement, trying his best to hold in his laughter. "Mark? Cheers!" He laughs raising his cup again.

"No thanks, I'll pass," Mark says grinning. Peter raises a brow, leaning in. 

"Come.. Com... On! Don be a.." He stalls and lets out a hiccup. "Don be uh pooper party.." He has the words mixed up.

"It's party pooper, and I'm on the clock, can't get drunk.." Mark mumbles taking a sip from his water. Peter frowns and moves closer.

"Why n..not? You scared? Little Mark scar.." He hiccups again. "Heh.. That it? You scared?" Peter says twirling his drink. He leans his face in, the astringent scent of alcohol replaces his breath. 

"Scared? No, responsible? Yes," Mark sneers. Peter frowns and sits back in his chair. "It's so fun seeing you drunk Detective," Mark laughs. 

Peter crinkles his nose, and tilts his head away, paying his attention to a lady seated next to him. He places his glass onto the bar counter, and leans over. 

"Hey baby, want to.." He hiccups again and raises his brows. "Head back to my place maybe?" He grins creepily, hand going over her shoulder.

Mark notices and instantly stands up. "Sorry," he says moving Peter's arm off. "He's drunk.. As you can see.." The woman ignores Mark, and stands up and leaves to join a group of ladies. "I wouldn't be to friendly Peter, you'll end up getting arrested."

Peter sighs, loosening his tie. This catches Marks attention instantly. "S' getting.. Hot in here..." He mumbles stretching back in the chair. He reaches for his glass again and looks towards the bartender.

"No... Please don't give this clown another," Mark says tugging Peter by the collar. The bartender nods. "Come on Mark lets go.. You can head to the car I'll pay your ta.."

"Are we... going home to fuck?" Peter sings, finger racing circles into Marks chest. Mark quickly glances at the bartender. "Make me screeam~" 

"He's drunk, sorry.." Mark says standing up and pushing the taller man out from the bar. "Get in the car, I'll be there in a few.." He turns back shaking his head. "Sorry about that," he says taking out his wallet. "Drunk people say the weirdest things..." 

The bartender just nods, and takes the money. Mark lets a nervous laugh slip before he exits the bar. He heads towards the car and notices Peter in the passenger seat. "You're a pain in the ass when you're drunk Strahm." Mark mumbles opening the front door. 

"You leave me pain in mine," Peter laughs. Mark sighs taking a seat and shutting the door. "Where we goiiiinngg? Don't tell me, let me guess.." Peter thinks for almost three minutes while Mark starts up the car and swerved onto the road. "Hotel?" He laughs.

"No, I'm taking you home," Mark mumbles. "I have to go back to the office after this.. Understand?" Mark notices Peter's seatbelt unbuckled and sighs. "Why're you unbuckled? Buckle up.." 

"Me?" Peter asks. "I think.." He pauses and leans his head against the window. "I'm not unbuckled," he finally says with a laugh. Mark comes to a stop at a red light and quickly unbuckles himself to reach over and secure Peter. 

Once he's done that, he buckles himself back up and waits for the light to go green. "Markkk," Peter sings, hand trailing onto the seat and resting on Marks thigh. 

"What do you want? I'm busy," Mark mumbles. The light goes green and he begins to drive. He feels Peter's hand tighten around his thigh. "Knock it off," Mark mumbles.

"Come onnn.." Peter begs. "Let's get a hotel," he says drunkly laughing. "I need it badly," he says leaning over and peppering kisses onto the other detectives face. His hand gropes at Hoffman and he jolts.

"Damn it Strahm sit down!" Mark barks, shifting one hand to push him back. Peter lets out a laugh, letting his head fall back exposing his neck. "I don't find it funny. It's like taking care of a kid when you're drunk."

"Yeah?" Peter mumbles. He leans back toward Mark, and quickly unzips him. 

"God... How the hell do I talk to you when you're drunk? It's useless." Mark moves one hand to push Peter away again. "Don't.." Mark protest when he feels Peter slip his length out. 

His attention is focused on Peter, and the sound of a horn blares making him slam the breaks. Peter jolts and looks around drunkly confused. "whats that?" He asks.

"Knock it off will ya?" Mark barks quickly zipping himself up. Peter stays silent and pouts leaning his head against the window. "God..." Mark mumbles.

He begins to drive again, this time without any interruptions. When Mark stops at Peter's house, he realizes why there has been no interruptions. Peter is asleep, leaning against the window.

"Hey wake up," Mark mumbles unbuckling his own seatbelt. He opens his car door and removes the keys before shutting the door. The bang isn't loud enough to wake Peter.

Mark opens the passenger door and Peter's head jolts up. He looks around, eyes half open, and closes them again. "Come on, I've got places to be," Mark says leaning in to unbuckle Strahm.

A hand grabs at arm and holds it tightly. "Come on, get up," Mark beckons, pulling at his arm.

"Ow... Arms... S'gonna fall off." Peter mumbles slowly getting out from the vehicle. He falls against Mark and dozes off again. 

"You damn drunkard walk for yourself..." Mark mumbles shoving him off, and catching him by the shoulder. Peter groans angrily. "Come on, wrap your arm around me.." Peter listens and grabs onto Marks shoulder. He slowly makes his way up the outside stairs, and presses his hand against the knob. He lets Peter in first, and makes sure his grip is tight enough to hold him while closing the door.

 

Once they're both inside he helps Peter to the couch and removes his shoes. "When you wake up make sure to drink water, and eat." Mark mumbles scanning the room for a blanket. When he finds one he places it onto Mark and kisses his forehead before he leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore spelling/ grammar errors. Sorry it was rushed because finals is starting. ;^(


End file.
